


Tea and Cookies

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Girl x Girl, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Pairings: Ahri x SonaI will say right now, I don't feel this is my best work overall. I will most likely revise this in the future. This is my first LoL story, and Ahri is one of my favorite champs.





	

“Sona, wait up!” Ahri called, skipping gleefully to catch up with her blue-haired companion.

Sona turned, smiling at Ahri. The pair were leaving training at Summoner’s Rift; they had a long day of perfecting their moves and team tactics. Ahri’s tails swayed gently behind her, and her ears twitched happily as she caught up with Sona. 

“Won’t you come to my room with me? I’ll make tea!”

Sona smiled warmly. When they weren’t in training or being summoned for battle, the pair spent most of their time together. They had been on opposing teams for team tactics training today and hardly got to spend any time with each other, not even to battle. Sona had been in the bottom lane with Jihn and Ahri was in the middle lane. Sona moved her harp from her left hand into her right in order to entwine her fingers with Ahri’s, making the fox smile happily. The two stepped onto the teleportation pad, and waited as a purple light surrounded them.

Within seconds, they were teleported to the lobby in the barracks. The two continued on, through the building and into Ahri’s room. Ahri began to ready the teapot and set two teacups on the low table in the middle of the room. Sona placed her harp in the corner and sat on one of the red pillows on either side of the table.

When the tea had been made, Ahri joined Sona at the kotatsu. Sona was a rather quiet and sweet individual, but when she stared at Ahri, her blue eyes showed nothing but comfort and interest in the fox. The two sipped their tea and enjoyed each other’s company until the pot of tea was empty. Sona offered to take care of cleaning the teapot and cups, to which Ahri shook her head. She took the tea set and left it in the sink on the far side of the room, with plans to take care of it another time.

“I don’t mean to overstay my welcome.” Sona said, rising slowly.

“Aw, you don’t mean you’re leaving already?” Ahri pouted.

“Not if you don’t want me to.” Sona replied. “I appreciate your hospitality, as usual.”

The innocence in Sona’s bright eyes were making the fox’s body pulse. Ahri stepped close to Sona, her tails flicking with apprehension. Gently, she leaned her body close to Sona’s- close enough that their ample bosoms gently pressed together. Ahri placed her hand at Sona’s waist. She whispered in Sona’s ear, “You could stay all night long, if you wanted to.”

Sona shivered slightly, her body trembling at Ahri’s words. She didn’t have to use her Charm spell to make Sona feel weak at the knees. “Ahri…” She murmured, placing her own hands at Ahri’s hips. She and the fox previously had…relations, on a few occasions. She saw the familiar look of lust in Ahri’s amber eyes, and leaned up to nuzzle Ahri’s cheek gently.

Ahri pressed herself further against Sona, placing her free hand at Sona’s collarbone. She brought her lips to Sona’s briefly, watching her blue eyes flicker with want. “More?” Ahri whispered. Sona nodded eagerly, aching to taste Ahri. The fox teased her, bringing her face close, and moving her hands up the length of Sona’s torso slowly.

Sona couldn’t wait for Ahri to kiss her again; she brought her own lips to Ahri’s, making her tails wave with delight. Ahri kissed her passionately, pushing her tongue into Sona’s mouth. Their tongues glided against each other, as Sona’s hands found their way past Ahri’s hips, and under her short dress.

Ahri breathed out deeply, her center tingling as Sona’s finger teased the outside of her panties. She gently tugged at the front of Sona’s blue dress. “What am I always telling you?” She kissed down the length of Sona’s neck, stopping at her cleavage. Gently, she ran her tongue between Sona’s ample breasts, making her gasp. Ahri moved back up, her lips at Sona’s ear. “You need to get a shorter dress.”

Sona shivered at Ahri’s words, allowing Ahri to unzip her dress from the back. The fox lowered her dress, helping her step out of it. “Mmm.” Ahri murmured, running her fingers from Sona’s blue lace panties up to her matching bra. “That’s much better.”

Sona gently tugged at Ahri’s dress. “Ahri, you’re overdressed.” Her hands softly moved over the front of Ahri, from her breasts, around to her back, and resting on her bottom.

Ahri nuzzled into Sona’s neck, kissing and nibbling as she did. “Then why don’t you undress me?” When Sona let out a small moan, Ahri responded by sucking carefully at her neck.

Sona was happy to remove Ahri’s dress, unbuttoning the back and sliding it down her body. Ahri’s underwear set was red, which was not a surprise. Sona slowly leaned forward and pressed her body against the fox’s. They began to kiss passionately, Ahri’s hands finding their way behind Sona to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Ahri tenderly grasped both of Sona’s breasts in her hands, suckling on each nipple. Sona gasped and moaned softly. Ahri took Sona’s hand and guided her to her bed, which was decorated lavishly with gold and red silken sheets. She removed her own bra and straddled Sona, pressing their pelvis areas together. Sona shivered, silently begging Ahri to continue grinding on her most sensitive spot.

Instead, Ahri sat up and slowly slid down Sona’s panties, and then her own. Completely nude, she took her time to admire Sona’s form. Her well-developed breasts and voluptuous hips; the smooth skin on her entire body seemed to sparkle. 

“Let’s do something different.” Ahri murmured. She slowly turned away from Sona, still straddling her. She bent over slightly, sliding herself down so that they were in a "69" position.

Carefully, Ahri spread the Sona’s lips and began to lick her clitoris. Sona moaned, and brought her own tongue to Ahri’s button. Ahri let Sona’s touch travel through her body, a tingling warmth spreading throughout her. A small moan escaped her lips as she worked on Sona’s clitoris, playfully sucking.

Sona responded to Ahri’s muffled moans, licking and sucking in the places she seemed to like the most. Sona found herself arching her back into Ahri’s mouth, electricity travelling through her entire body. Her hands moved to Ahri’s supple bottom, gently squeezing her. She could feel small waves of warmth and pleasure travelling through her body, surely leading to an orgasm.

Ahri could feel Sona’s body begin to tense under hers, and she knew Sona was just as close as she was to coming. She licked faster, and sucked harder, aiming to bring Sona to orgasm at the same time that she would cum. She felt her own waves of orgasm begin, and she moaned loudly into Sona’s center as she felt Sona’s body shudder underneath her. The two used their tongues to guide the other through her orgasm, both of them moaning loudly as their bodies tensed against each other.

When their bodies relaxed from the powerful sensation, Ahri moved off of Sona to lie down next to her. “Was that good?” She murmured, nuzzling into Sona’s neck.

Sona nodded, catching her breath, and took Ahri’s hand into her own. The fox curled up against Sona’s naked body, her tails going limp, now ready to rest. She was glad to have a companion to spend the night with.


End file.
